Going Surfing
by Slashlover2000
Summary: When Drew and Ric go surfing, Drew can't help staring in awe at Ric's tight ass and when Ric notices his erection, hot SEX ensues. Slash. Ric/Drew
1. Such a boner

Ric walked up to Dan and Leah's house and was about to knock on the door when he looked inside. He saw Drew bent over with his arse in the air while looking for something in a cupboard. Ric crept up behind Drew and smacked his arse with great force.

"Aww, what the hell?" Drew screamed as he jumped up into the air. "Oh, Ric… you scared me!" Drew said awkwardly.

Ric laughed hysterically as Drew shamefully tried to hide the sudden erection that was growing in his boxers.

"You should have seen your face mate. It was hilarious." Ric said while giggling.

"Shut up doofus!" Drew said as he turned back to the cupboard and bent down, secretly hoping that Ric would do it again.

"So, are you doing anything? Do you want to go surfing?" Ric asked.

"Sure!" Drew said excitedly. He was eager to see Ric in nothing but his skimpy spandex shorts. "Now?" Drew asked.

"OK, let's get ready." Ric replied.

Ric and Drew then went into Drew's bedroom to get changed.

Drew watched with his mouth open as Ric removed all his clothes until he was stood butt naked. Drew gasped when he saw Ric's tight arse. There was no tan-lines, hair or any kind of mark or blemish. It was pure perfection. Drew thought that it looked like a peach and was sure it felt amazing. Drew wished that he could do to that sweet arse what Ric had done to his earlier. He wanted to touch himself so badly but reluctantly tried not to think about it.

"Are you not changing Curtis or are you wearing that?" Ric said, still naked. Drew then looked at Ric's beautiful, tanned penis. It was 4 or 5 inches and it wasn't even hard. It was surrounded by a mane of light brown hair.

"Ya. Give me two minutes" Drew replied while still trying to calm the throbbing erection in his boxers. It was so hard that it hurt and it was getting harder by the minute.

Ric then pull up his black spandex shorts over his bubble butt. They were just about longer than a speedo and they hugged Ric in all the right places. Drew then put on his red beach shorts and tried to tuck his cock between his legs to try and make it go down. Drew thought that it might be even more obvious when he got wet. He then started to think about Colleen Stewart and Morag Bellingham to make is cock sit but Ric then smacked his ass for a second time and there was no controlling it. Drew's cock grew to its full 9 inches.

"Are you read.... Whoa! You got a big one there Curtis." Ric said as he looked at Drew's enormous cock through his shorts.

"Ehhh..." Drew stammered as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation for his huge boner.

"It's alright Curtis. I might be able to help you with that." Ric said while smirking as his own cock grew to its full length of 8.5 inches pulling the helm of the shorts with it.


	2. Ric's Rimming

"You're gay?" Drew asked Ric.

"Well, bisexual technically but I prefer guys. Why do you think I touch your arse every chance I get?" Ric joked.

"I don't know but I'm not complaining!" Drew laughed.

"What about you?" Ric asked.

"I'm gay." Drew replied "And I've had a serious crush on you for months."

"Go figure! I've had a giant crush on you too." Ric confessed.

Ric then walked over to Drew, grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. He then put his lips to Drew's and they kissed passionately. They both moaned into the kiss as Drew put one hand in Ric's shoulder-length hair and the other on Ric's tight arse that he had been mentally sucking just moments before. Ric responded with another moan and then put both of his hands on Drew's ass, massaging it while kissing him. They then broke apart for air.

"Oh, I want you so bad!" Ric told Drew.

"I want you more babe!" Drew responded.

They started kissing again while Ric wrapped his right leg around Drew and removed one hand from Drew's arse and cupped his cock. Drew moaned loudly in response as his pre-cum was seeping onto Ric's hand through his shorts. Drew then started licking and nibbling his way down Ric's neck.

"Oh Drew, fuck!" Ric yelled.

Drew then made his way sucking down Ric's toned chest, pausing to suck each pink nipple into his mouth.

"Curtis! Ya, right there baby!" Ric screamed at the top of his voice.

Drew started biting each nipple while Ric was moaning loudly. He then kept licking down until he reached Ric's navel. He flicked his tongue inside a few times until he moved on to the area he had wanted yo suck for months.

"How do you feel about rimming babe?" Drew asked as he paused momentarily.

"Love it!" Ric replied,turned around and lifted his bubble butt into the air.

Drew wanted Ric's arse for so long and now he was going to get it. Drew pulled Ric's spandex shorts off of his tight ass until he was looking at Ric's perfect, naked arse again. Drew couldn't help but gasp when he saw it.

"You like what you see Curtis?" Ric asked.

"Ya... a lot. It's perfect." Drew replied.

"Then give it a smack." Ric insisted.

Drew then smacked Ric's firm arse, once on each cheek.

"I've been a bad boy Daddy. I need a good spanking." Ric said cheekily.

"Daddy is ashamed of you." Drew said back to him. He then spanked him three times in a row.

"Oh ya!" Ric moaned. "Lie down Daddy and I'll give you better access to my arse."

Drew then got on the ground and Ric squatted his ass over Drew's face. Drew couldn't believe this was happening and he gave Ric's arse a final smack before digging in. Drew grabbed both of Ric's ass cheeks and spread then apart. He then started biting and sucking on the cheeks. Then, he put his entire tongue inside Ric's hole.

"Oh... Curtis... ya! Oh baby! You're so fucking good!" Ric screamed.

Drew continued moving his tongue in and out of Ric's hole while massaging his cheeks the whole time. He then gave Ric another smack.

"Drew! Oh babe, go deeper! Ya baby! Harder!" Ric moaned again.

Drew did this for a few more minutes before deciding he wanted to taste Ric's cum there and then.

"How about I suck that big dick of yours Dalby?" Drew asked with a grin on his face.

"I think that could be arranged." Ric replied.

Ric then turned around as Drew got up from lying on the ground and kneeled before Ric's huge cock. He started by just sliding the cock into his mouth a few times. Ric clearly loved what Drew was doing as he didn't stop moaning from the second Drew started. He then moved back up the shaft slowly, working his way to the head, the whole time keeping eye contact with Ric. He then used his tongue to explore the ridge where Ric's head meets his shaft. At the same time he was massaging Ric's balls lightly.

"Oh ya! You're so good Curtis! Fuck! You're the best I ever had! Aww, babe! Right there! Oh... I'm gonna' cum! Oh fuck!" Ric moaned during Drew's head.

Ric then shot his load the whole way down Drew's throat. Drew swallowed all 9 shots. Drew continued to suck Ric off for a few seconds to make sure he got up every drop of cum he could. He then got up to kiss Ric.

"That was the best head I ever got Curtis! It was amazing!" Ric told Drew.

"Well Dalby, what can I say?" Drew replied with a smarmy smile. Drew then kissed Ric passionately. Ric moaned into the kiss as he could taste his own cum in Drew's mouth.

"Now Curtis... it's your turn!" Ric said to Drew. There was then a knock on the door and Ric and Drew jumped apart.


	3. Gangbang Part 1

Tony walked straight in to the sitting room where Ric and Drew were. He was wearing a tight, sleeveless wetsuit. He saw Ric wearing absolutely nothing with a huge boner and Drew in nothing but his surfing shorts. He also saw a big drop of cum on Drew's cheek. Drew and Ric quickly tried to think of an excuse for what they've been doing.

"Guys!" Tony screamed.

"Mr. Holden, I can explain." Ric said.

"Ya, you better explain... why you started without me that is!" Tony said.

"Are you serious Tony?" Drew asked.

"Yes. In fact, I was coming over here right now to screw your Uncle Dan." Tony said.

"Do you do that often?" Drew asked.

"All the time. Do you?" Tony asked back.

"This is our first time." Ric told him.

"And you seem to be enjoying yourselves..." Tony said.

"Oh believe me, we are." Ric said "Do you want to join in?"

"Absolutely" Tony said. Tony then unzipped his wetsuit and pulled it down to his waist revealing the hottest six pack either of the boys had ever seen. "What do you think boys" Tony asked "Do I look good for my age?"

Drew then stripped out his shorts and started squeezing his dick while he watched Tony pull the wetsuit the whole way down, revealing a huge, 12-inch nob.

"Wow! Tony, you look so fucking sexy." Drew exclaimed.

"That's the best cock I've ever seen Tony" Ric said.

"Well guys, let's do this. How about I be the meat in the sandwich?" Tony asked.

Drew then walked up to Tony and slammed their lips together in a hungry, passionate kiss. Tony demanded entry immediately and Ric (who was already horny again) started rubbing his dick while watching them. Drew put both hands on Tony's muscled ass cheeks and starting kneading them as they kissed. Tony put one hand in Drew's messy hair and teased Drew's arse hole with his other hand.

Drew moaned into the kiss as Tony inserted one finger into his tight arse.

"Oh yes!" Drew moaned as Tony inserted another finger. Tony then moaned loudly as Ric shoved his 8.5-inch cock the whole way up Tony's arse with no warning.

"Oh fuck! Ric, yes! Fuck me hard! Fuck me real real hard!" Tony screamed.

"Oh ya! You like my big dick up your arse baby Want me to fuck you faster?" Ric teased.

"Fuck yeah! Just do it as hard as you can!" Tony screamed louder.

"Such a fucking tight hole baby. So tight and hot! Is this cock good inside your ass?" Ric teased him again.

"Oh ya, fuck your daddy baby. Fuck your daddy hard and fast." Tony moaned.

Drew then took Tony's finger out of his ass and backed his ass onto Tony's huge prick. Drew then started moving forward and back.

"Oh fuck! You're both so good. You're so tight Drew. So fucking tight. You feel so good." Tony moaned again.

**To be continued. Please comment. I hope you like it.**


End file.
